Steering columns are disposed in vehicles to support the steering wheel for use by the driver. Steering columns can be adjustable to change the position of the steering wheel to enhance the comfort of the driver. Raking movement and tilting movement change the angular position of the steering wheel. Telescoping movement changes the position of the steering wheel along the center axis of the steering column relative to the dashboard, the steering wheel moving outward or inward from the dashboard. Adjustable steering columns include locks to prevent movement of the steering wheel after the desired position of the steering wheel has been established.